L'ange et le fantôme
by LadyCrow12
Summary: Une âme erre dans les couloirs de l'Opéra Garnier, quand soudain se fait entendre la voix d'un ange. A présent two-shots.
1. Chapter 1 : Voix

Il se déplaçait silencieusement dans ses couloirs secrets, écoutant d'une oreille les discussions du personnel, les babillages des petites ballerines et les ragots des artistes.

Ce soir on jouait Carmen. Il y assisterait, bien sûr, mais la présence de la Carlotta ne l'enchantait guère. Malgré sa voix encensée par les critiques (non sans raison, il fallait, malgré tout, l'avouer) on ne pouvait rater le manque de sentiment dans sa voix et l'absence de conviction dans ses mots. Et cela l'irritait au plus haut point. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre ces supposés artistes n'apprécier la musique que comme un vulgaire gagne-pain et un moyen de renommée, lui pour qui cet art avait été une bouée de sauvetage pendant toutes ses années d'errances.

Il écouta un instant les deux directeurs discuter de leur retraite prochaine et de leurs successeurs. Il faudrait qu'il pense à leur rappeler la nécessité de son cahier des charges.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, physiquement et mentalement, comme frappé par la foudre. Un son courait le long des couloirs. Plus qu'un son, une âme. Pure, innocente et pourtant semblant avoir été brisée par quelque malheur.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, se laissant envahir par la douce mélodie chantée par une bouche inconnue, quelque part dans le bâtiment. Le chant n'était pourtant pas parfait, non plus que la voix, si timide et désenchantée. Mais lui, lui qui avait appris depuis si longtemps à voir par delà les choses, entendait. C'était une voix divine venue du Paradis qui chantait pour lui. Il lui manquait si peu pour que cette voix fasse chavirer le cœur même des moins mélomanes. Il fallait simplement réveiller l'âme qui s'était cachée et qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer à nouveau.

Rapidement, il se mit en route, traversant les couloirs sombres, accompagné seulement par le froissement de sa cape et la voix inconnue. Il couru jusqu'au mur de l'auditorium et regarda à l'intérieur par une fissure dans le mur. La personne à qui appartenait la voix se trouvait de dos, mais il pouvait contempler sa silhouette ainsi que ses longs cheveux blonds. Il resta paralysé par la voix de la jeune fille, plus audible encore à présent, imaginant la mélodie avec un peu d'entraînement et de confiance en elle.

Pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, son cœur palpita dans sa maigre poitrine et son esprit resta engourdi. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela pour un être humain, cette douce chaleur qui enveloppait son cœur et ses entrailles. Il voulait entendre cette voix jour et nuit, jusque dans ses rêves. Il croyait pouvoir toucher cette âme simplement en l'écoutant et cette âme était la plus belle chose au monde.

Lorsque la jeune fille s'arrêta de chanter il dut se faire violence pour ne pas implorer qu'elle continue.

« Merci, Mademoiselle Daaé. Nous vous proviendrons si vous êtes retenue. » Dit le chef de chœur en écrivant quelque chose sur sa feuille.

La jeune fille fit une légère révérence et se retourna pour partir. Dieu ! Pouvait-on créer plus belle perfection ? La nature pouvait-elle autoriser qu'une âme si belle s'exprimant avec une voix si douce puisse habiter un corps si magnifique ? Ses jambes en tremblèrent et il dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas défaillir devant cette vision céleste.

Si Dieu existait, alors cette jeune fille devait être un ange. Et si jamais sa misérable vie avait un seul but, c'était de permettre à cet ange de déployer ses ailes.

Il fallait qu'elle soit engagée à l'opéra. Il fallait qu'elle revienne, qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui enseigne.

Bien sûr il ne devrait pas se montrer, elle risquerait de prendre peur et de le fuir pour toujours et ça, il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer. Qu'importe, il trouverait un moyen.

Pour l'heure elle devait être embauchée.

Il sourit sous son masque : ses chers directeurs ne pouvaient rien refuser à leur Fantôme de l'Opéra…

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour mes premiers pas au cœur de l'Opéra Garnier, mes amis._**

 ** _Ai-je fais un faux pas? Dites le moi en commentaire ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Miroir

**Oyez, oyez!** Voici une sorte de suite à ma fanfiction "L'Ange et le Fantôme"

Ce n'était absolument pas prévu, lorsque j'avais posté la première partie, que j'écrive une suite. Mais on m'en a demandé une et je me suis dit "Tiens, pourquoi pas?"

J'ai donc été inspiré par l'Ange de la Fanfiction (s'il se trouve que tu es réel je veux bien que tu viennes me voir, je ne fuirais pas comme Christine *clin d'œil, clin d'œil*)

Enfin, voilà, j'espère que cela sera aussi bien que la première partie ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quelle étrange ironie.

De celle dont la vie est continuellement faite.

Pour lui, qui ne pouvait souffrir de voir son propre visage même dans l'eau la plus impure, utiliser un miroir pour atteindre son but était tout à fait désopilant.

Quel étrange objet qu'un miroir.

Empli de magie et entouré de mystère.

Il avait vu de vieilles sorcières gitanes s'en servir pour lire l'avenir et capturer la lune, et il connaissait bien les légendes racontant comment les miroirs pouvaient emprisonner les âmes des morts et les démons des enfers.

Vous voyez? Délicieusement ironique.

Un miroir, disait-on, était la porte vers un autre monde, parfois de noirceur, parfois de lumière.

Certainement, cela devait dépendre du point de vue.

Bien sûr, pour quelqu'un de l'autre côté, son univers était proche de l'Enfer que dépeignait Dante, un Tartare où régnait Hadès enveloppé de Ténèbres.

Mais pour lui, Oh ! Pour lui, le monde qu'il contemplait était un univers de douceur et de grâce, interdit pour un être tel que lui.

Dans les temps anciens, les Perses utilisaient les miroirs pour communiquer avec les Anges. Lui n'avait jamais appris à accomplir ce prodige, et pourtant il avait dût, un jour ou l'autre, avoir appelé à lui une créature céleste, car celle-ci apparaissait maintenant devant lui à travers la glace.

Elle se mouvait dans la pièce, finissant de se changer, délaissant le costume qu'elle avait porté pendant toute la journée de répétition.

Une semaine.

Une simple semaine qu'elle avait été engagée à l'Opéra.

Une semaine qu'il ne parvenait à quitter ses pas, la suivant dans les couloirs, l'observant de sa loge, l'épiant à travers son miroir.

Il attendait avec impatience son arrivée chaque matin, et la voyait partir chaque soir telle une hirondelle lorsque l'hiver s'en vient.

Lorsqu'elle chantait au milieu des chœurs, c'était sa voix, et uniquement sa voix, qu'il entendait.

Il souffrait de ne pouvoir l'entendre plus. De l'entendre lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'une parole!

Ah! Comme ses nuits étaient emplies de rêves de la jeune femme si réservée, de sa voix et de ses yeux. Ses yeux si bleus, qu'il avait remarqué pour la première fois derrière ce miroir. Il avait fuit, alors, fuit ce regard si pur qui le transperçait sans le voir, qui avait atteint son cœur plus sûrement que la flèche de Cupidon lui même.

Il avait pleuré, ce soir là.

Pleuré sur sa vie et sur son destin.

Chaque jour, son Amour pour la belle soprano grandissait, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Seulement rêver.

Rêver de ses mains si gracieuses, de sa voix si douce et de ses yeux si purs. Que ne ferait-il pas pour la tenir dans ses bras, rien qu'un instant?

Ah, mais il ne pouvait pas, n'avait pas le droit!

Un monstre, un démon, ne peut réclamer l'attention d'une Fée ou d'un Ange.

A moins d'en devenir un.

Oui, c'était le plan que son esprit fou, son esprit génial avait élaboré.

Utiliser la seule beauté qu'il possédait pour créer, tisser et fortifier un lien avec l'impossible.

Devenir une Voix.

Belle. Pure... Céleste!

Il deviendrait son Ange protecteur, son professeur.

Il lui enseignerait l'art de faire pleurer le Paradis.

Oui, cela pouvait marcher, devait marcher. Au moins il lui parlerait et cela suffira. Il fallait que cela suffise.

Il contempla une nouvelle fois la jeune fille innocente assise devant sa coiffeuse.

"Christine…"

La jeune fille releva la tête.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce soir.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


End file.
